Gremlins Wiki:About
Welcome to Gremlins Wiki! This is a community based Wiki. Please consider the following guidelines for editing: __TOC__ As of 2018, the infoboxes are designed with attached categories. In the past, there were too many categories with multiple variations, such as with the word "gremlins". Since 2018, those categories have been consolidated. Please note the following when developing labels: * Please avoid using the labels "deceased" or "survivor". They are redundant labels and categories that clog up the pages. Most of the gremlins in the films had died, and its arguable which ones survived. It is also not necessary to include these labels on humans/people characters, as killing people is not a focal point in the movies. * Please avoid using the label "status unknown", another redundant and useless category that frustrates people who want information... No one wants to see "it is unknown." * Please avoid using the labels "male" or "female". Gremlins are asexual. Content should be written using the pronoun "it". Avoid using "he"/"she". It is arguable about which gremlins are thought to be female. Greta might be the only "female" type, but again, its arguable—and not worth categorizing males from female. Especially when there is only one (1) gremlin that is arguably female. * The above is a segue to avoiding expressions that deal with "cross-dressing". Emphasizing cross-dressing is not required as —in general terms, gremlins are neither male nor female to qualify as "cross-dressing" into anything. * Please avoid characterizing people by race, such as "Black actors", "Chinese actors", "Asians". It's not necessary here, and should not be a focal point on this Wiki. *Please avoid using the expressions "it is a fact", or "the fact that". There are no facts regarding gremlins, unless you are referring to production notes, or merchandising. Thanks for your attention to these matters. Please use the Talk Page, if you wish to hash out any of the above points, or want to add something. — Jsosa (talk) 15:18, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Experienced editors, please consider how the Gremlins concept was formed, in order to present a proper layout and tone for our articles: Please utilize the Category:Gremlins templates and category:Gremlins infoboxes. Thanks, Jsosa (talk) 16:10, September 14, 2018 (UTC) We are looking for responsible Admins and Mods. If you wish to be a Mogwai and Gremlin caretaker, please apply here: Request for Admin/Mod. Vandals and trolls have attacked this Wiki before. You may report vandalism here: Report Vandalism. For a list of things to contribute, check out the :To do list. If you are new to Wikia and Wikipedia, or just want to mess around, please see the Template:Sandbox/test, to try out some editing. If you are new to this site, please sign your account name here. For a list of all articles in categorial order, check out the :Sitemap. When you create an article, place it in the :Sitemap. Go to the :Forums and talk about this site, or other off-topic. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on Category:Gremlins Wiki Category:Browse